


So it turns out Anti killed Markiplier the entire time

by heartemoji



Series: You have to introduce them slowly [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji
Summary: Mark flies over to Jack's place to meet his egos, and all goes well right up until Anti shanks him- so it's a good thing Mark is immortal.





	So it turns out Anti killed Markiplier the entire time

“Okay, so the one you’re _really_ gonna have to be wary of is Anti, he’s an insane bastard.”

“Jack, I know, we’ve been over this. A majority of my own egos are psychopaths- I know how to not die.”

“I know- just-” Jack shook his head as he lead Mark to his front doorstep. “Anti is too unpredictable and hates me too much- I have no idea why you insisted on this.”

“My egos are complete wildcards, if enough time passes I know that they’re going to try and contact your egos and if they do that without some sort of mediator it’s going to be chaos. We have to introduce them to each other slowly, like we’re trying to make a dog and a cat get along.”

Jack snorted. “Yeah you’re right, Anti and Dark have already tried to rip each other’s throats out.”

“Honestly I think that’s just how they’d be no matter what we did. They’re like two peacocks posturing at each other.”

He laughed loudly. “Don’t tell Anti that or else he will kill you!”

Mark smiled. “I’ll keep my mouth closed if you do.”

“Got it.”

Jack pushed the door open and looked inside to see his suspiciously empty living room.

“Guys?” He shouted into the building.

“Oh shit!” Jackieboy Man eloquently appeared out of the nearby hallway.

He turned and shouted, even louder than Jack had. “They’re here!”

Chaos erupted immediately. Doctor Schneeplestein appeared out of the bathroom, a large white plume of smoke directly in the middle of the living room announced Marvin’s arrival, the lights flickered ominously directly before Anti appeared in the kitchen and Chase, JJ, and Robbie pushed past Jackie in order to greet Mark and Jack.

“Hello!” Mark waved cheerily at the egos.

“Did all of you forget how long it takes to drive to and from the airport?” Jack demanded.

“Jack- when have you ever gone to the airport to pick someone up before?” Schneep countered. “Everyone you know lives in Ireland!”

“Ah, shit, that’s true.” He glanced at Mark. “Nevermind then, everyone, meet Mark!”

“Hello, again.” Mark awkwardly brought his hand up in a small wave.

A few of them mumbled back hellos and Schneep marched up to Mark and held out a hand.

“I’m Doctor Schneeplestein, also known as the responsible one.” He smiled at the sound of multiple scoffs coming from the egos behind him.

“The doctors usually are.” Mark responded as he shook the man’s hand.

Schneep stepped back and Anti instantly took his place. “And I’m the leader.”

Loud sounds of protest came from the other egos and he smirked in a fashion similar to Schneep.

“Okay…” Mark hesitantly glanced back at Jack then grasped Anti’s hand.

Anti shook it vigorously and then respectfully backed off.

“I’m Marvin the Magnificent!” Marvin splayed out a stack of cards. “Pick a card, any card.”

“Marvin.” Jack sighed.

“Oh, fine.” He dropped the cards and each one vanished into individual puffs of smoke.

“Woah, that was cool.” Mark smiled at Marvin.

“Thank you, I’ll be here all night!”

“Hey.” Chase nudged Marvin away from Mark.

He firmly shook Mark’s hand. “I’m Chase and this is Robbie.”

“Hello, Robbie.” He nodded respectively at the zombie that was hovering a foot behind Chase.

He waved shyly at Mark before shuffling away.

“He can be wary of strangers.” Chase shrugged.

“That’s fine.”

Mark looked around the room for the last of Jack’s egos and made eye contact with JJ. He smiled at Mark and lifted his hands and jerked a thumb at himself then signed the letter J with both his hands.

“I don’t really know sign language outside of the alphabet but I think you just said that you’re JJ, right?”

JJ nodded and shot Mark a thumbs up.

“Good, now that introductions are out of the way, we can start playing some games!” Jack walked past Mark and further into the living room.

~~~~~

The rest of the night went well, Mark and Jack talked shit most of the night while the egos filtered in and out of the room and entered the conversation if they had something to add, right until dinner.

No one wanted to cook so they ordered a couple pizzas and the instant the pizza arrived Anti started acting… weird. None of the egos could identify exactly what was alerting them to Anti’s weird behavior- he was simply acting strange. Mark only barely just noticed the shift in the atmosphere before Jackie wiggled his way onto the couch between Mark and Anti.

“Oh- hello there.” Mark looked, confused, at Jackieboy.

“Hi!” He responded as if nothing was wrong.

“How about we play Smash?” Jack asked abruptly through his pizza.

“Hell yeah- I’ve gotta take a piss first though, hold on.”

Mark got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom; Anti’s eyes followed him the entire way.

The atmosphere immediately became tense once the door closed. A few egos shot Anti glares and Jack tried to ignore it while he turned on the tv. Anti eventually took his eyes off the bathroom door and turned towards the tv.

Like the calm before a storm the room was almost silent.

And then, Mark walked out of the bathroom.

Instantly, Anti glitched out of existence to the alarm of everyone in the room.

“Mark watch out!” Jack shouted.

“Wh-” Was all Mark could say before Anti appeared in front of him with a knife in his hand.

“Sayonara.” Anti cackled while he plunged the knife into Mark’s chest.

Mark looked down at the knife then back up at the horrified faces of Jack and his egos.

“Oh, uh, don’t- don’t tell my egos for a day.” He took a shaky breath. “And make pancakes for breakfast.”

Anti pulled the knife out and stepped back as Mark fell to the ground.

“Mark!” Schneeplestein shouted and ran to Mark’s side.

“What the fuck was that!” Jack demanded.

Anti shrugged. “To get a point across.”

“WHAT FUCKING POINT!?” Jack shouted as Jackieboy vaulted over the couch and raced towards Anti.

Anti vanished before the superhero could reach him and so Jack turned his attention to Mark laying on the ground. Schneeplestein blocked most of Jack’s view of Mark, but the sheer amount of blood covering him and the ground didn’t look… good.

Jackie looked over the doctor’s shoulder and down at Mark. “He isn’t… breathing.”

“No… Mark is… dead.” Schneep confirmed quietly.

“Holy shit.” Jack whispered.

“What do we do?” Marvin asked.

Jackie glanced back at him, then Jack, then Mark. “Normally I’d call the fucking cops but the justice system won’t be able to even touch Anti.”

“Guys, _I_ could go to jail for this. If Anti turned the knife in as evidence my fingerprints would be on it.”

“So? Do you want us to hide the body- his luggage- everything?” Chase demanded. “There’d be video proof from the airport of you picking him up!”

“Worst case scenario I could get arrested in your place then fake my own death with magic.” Marvin suggested.

Jack frantically waved the idea away. “No, no, no, I don’t want to do that- what about my family?”

“Your family?” Schneep asked. “As far as the law is concerned you’re going to be labelled a murderer! It’s better if they think you’re a _dead_ murderer then on the run!”

“Don’t just say shite like that!”

“Schneep can you bring Mark to your little clinic place? I think we should try and get Mark’s blood out of the carpet first- when the cops come to investigate Mark’s disappearance we could keep them off our tail just a little bit.” Jackie suggested.

“Jackieboy? That doesn’t seem very characteristic of you.” Marvin pointed out.

The superhero shook his head. “Jack is innocent- we just need a way we can prove his innocence before any investigation goes too far. Besides, Mark said not to say anything to his egos for a day for some reason, it’s our duty to follow through with his dying wish and not let anyone figure out he’s dead.”

“This is fucked up.” Chase muttered and the other egos nodded. “Why did he ask that we make pancakes?”

“He might have gone delirious after he was faced with his own death.” Schneep shrugged before picking Mark’s corpse up.

“I guess maybe… we should make plans in the morning?” Jack suggested.

“That’s a good idea, thanks to the difference between time zones we have a few more hours to do shite in the morning while all the Americans are asleep.”

“I knew that this was a fucking shite idea- but Mark wanted to meet you guys for some godforsaken reason!” Jack threw his arms up in frustration. “If I had known Anti was plotting his goddamn murder I wouldn’t have brought him!”

“I’m gonna go get cleaning supplies.” Jackie said meekly and fled the room.

“Jack.” Chase started cautiously. “How about we take care of this right now, and you go to bed early, and we’ll reconvene in the morning.”

He glanced at looked at Chase, then glanced and Robbie and JJ who nodded at him and he sighed.

“Yeah, sure, I think I need time to process this anyway.” Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

~~~~~

The next morning found Jack and his egos(sans Anti) standing around Jack’s kitchen. It was awkward, the only sounds in the room were the sound of Chase making pancakes and Jack’s shower in the background. Eventually, though, Schneep cleared his throat and started talking.

“Jack is going to need some sort of alibi for the time of Mark’s death. I think the fact that Jack had opened a video game on his console will help considering it would have been recorded by the machine.” He suggested.

“That’s kinda flimsy, though.” Jackie countered. “After Anti attacked we closed it pretty quickly which is kind of suspicious.”

“Damn- you’re ri-”

“Did someone say my name?” Anti’s shrill laughter filled the air and the devil himself appeared in the living room.

“Fuck off!” Jackie shouted.

“Don’t be rude he just killed a man!” Chase admonished.

“Yeah!” Anti waved a clean knife around in order to prove his point.

JJ clapping his hands together immediately got everyone’s attention. Once all eyes were on him he immediately started signing as fast as he could.

‘If Anti is here- who is in Jack’s shower?’

Silence filled the room again as everyone listened to Jack’s shower run.

“Did Robbie bite Mark and turn him into a zombie?” Jackie broke the silence.

“No!” Robbie shouted, wide-eyed.

Chase leaned over and lightly smacked Jackie for suggesting that. “Why would we immediately assume it’s Mark anyway? Maybe someone broke into your house. Schneep didn’t you see Mark recently?”

“Yes, about an hour ago… he was dead as a doorknob.”

‘I knew something was weird about Mark.’

The egos stared at JJ, silently waiting for him to elaborate.

‘Back in my time- well closer to the 1910s than the 1920s I knew a couple people that looked a lot like Mark. I was going to ask him about them to see if they were his ancestors, but now that I think about it I think they were his egos. They occasionally mentioned someone named Mark.’

“Did something… happen to them?” Schneep asked.

‘Mark was murdered in 1922 and they both vanished off the face of the planet. But-’ JJ froze for a second. ‘I think the Mark that was in my time is the same Mark that’s using your shower right now.’

“So you’re saying that Mark is immortal?” Anti asked incredulously.

‘I know it sounds crazy- the shower stopped.’

Everyone shut up and listened once again for the familiar sound of a shower running only to realize its absence.

“I guess we’re about to fucking find out.” Anti muttered.

Two full minutes later the door to the bathroom, visible from the kitchen, swung open and lo and behold, Mark walked out. He looked to his right and immediately spotted Jack and his egos staring at him and erupted into a smile.

“What?” He had the world’s biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

His joke was met with stony-faced silence.

“Dang, tough crowd.” He muttered and walked towards the kitchen.

“No offense, Mark.” Schneep started. “But you were as dead as a doorknob a couple hours ago.”

“Yeah, you undid all my hard work.” Anti added.

Mark nonchalantly rolled his eyes and turned away from Anti and towards the doctor. “I got better.”

“Hey, don’t be a dick.” Anti sneered. “JJ was just sharing some interesting information with us.”

“Oh, like fun facts?” Mark looked at JJ. “I’m gonna need someone to translate what he’s saying- er- signing.”

“I can do it.” Jack offered.

‘I think I knew you in the early 1900s, well less knew you and knew _of_ you.’

Mark frowned after Jack’s translation. “I guess that explains why you guys didn’t flip the fuck out after seeing me back from the dead. How did you know of me?”

‘I knew two of your egos.’

“Oh, of course, well if it means anything they’re as immortal as I am, so you can catch up with them when you meet them.” Mark shook his head. “They’ve sure as hell changed in the past almost 100 years, though.”

“Wait- so- Mark- how old _are_ you?” Jack asked with wide eyes.

“I’m 125, I and my egos were in our twenties when they met JJ.”

“Holy shit…” Jack trailed off.

“I’m glad you’re so young if you said that you were thousands of years old I would have flipped.” Marvin confessed.

“Yeah, I’m not fucking Vandal Savage.”

“Not gonna lie I wish you told me you were immortal before Anti came by and stabbed you and gave me like five heart attacks.” Jack said.

“What? How was I supposed to know that Anti was gonna murder me!” Mark crossed his arms defiantly. “Also thanks for not telling my egos.”

“As far as we knew it was your dying wish- alongside pancakes- so we kind of had to.” Chase admitted.

“How’d you even know that? Were you in contact with them?” Schneep asked.

“Ah, no, the way my immortality works is weird but if you had told my egos I would have known before I even woke up.” Mark glanced at all the confused faces around him. “I actually have some better questions: What the hell were you guys going to do if I wasn’t immortal? What was the plan there? And why did Anti kill me in the first place, like what the hell?”

Instantly the egos clamoured to defend their own strategy on dumping Mark’s lifeless corpse while Anti silently sat back and refused to state his reasoning.

Chase in a moment of clarity shot up and turned back to the stove and shouted. “THE PANCAKES!”


End file.
